Oread/1869-01/page/11
﻿THE OREAD. mands a knowledge which artists have hitherto exclusivity monopolized, and in atiJition to it, the practical farnil mos and ehromos proper. Tatt's portnnities for study ; for even when ‘Chicken*,’ ‘Ducklings,’ and ‘Quails’ the Bibles were chained in churches, were the first ehromos that met an and copies of Hie Scriptures (then iariry of a printer with practical do- ' instant and wide recognition. Nine- aptly so-styled) were worth a herd of tails. “Drying” and “registering” j te*n thousand copies of the “Chick- cattle, there were large libraries ac-are as important branches of the art | ens” alone were sold. Bricher's “Eir-' cessible to the aristocracy of rank of making chrotnog as drawing and j ly Autumn On Esnpn* Creek” is one and mind. But they were guarded coloring. On proper registering, for I of the best ehromos ever made on a against the masses by the double door* examp's, the entire possibiliiy ot pro J small scale. The “Bulfinch’' and the of and ignorance. A book dueing a picture at every stage of its progress deuends. “Registering” is ‘Linnet” (after Cruikshank) are ad-1 possessed no attractions fora man mirable. There are other ehromos who could not read the alphabet ; that part of a pressman's work which j which are less successful, and one or: and, beca'ise they were rare and hard consists in so arranging the paper in two that are not succe-sful at all ; to get at,he had no incitement to mss- press, ihat it shall receive the ini-, but they are nearly all excellent cop- ter their mysteries. Made cheap and pression on exactly the same spot of j ies of the originals, with which the common, the meanest peasant, in every sheet. In book work, each page : defects must be charged. ■ the conrse of a few generations, found must be exactly opposite the page1 The ehromos of Bricher s paintings 8°,ace for his griefs in the pages of printed on the pthcr side of the sheet, j ar0 re;li|y wonderfully accurate. lhe greatest authors of the times and in order that the impression, if on T> • . • i 1 of all time. Mental cnltute become .. r ’ Mr. I rang s masterpiece, however, ... . . , , , thin paper, may not “show through. . . . ... p<«sibld for whole nations; and ue- . , . is not vet published, although it is 1 . . In newspaper work this is of less till-1 , " , . . , , 1 mocracv, with its illimitable blessings , , . , 'nearly ready for the market. ~~ portance, and often is not attended It en-et-his . , . , tirely surpasses all his pievion^ to with any special care. But in!, . .. , ,, , , , ,•«. i forts. It entirely snrpa’-st* all chromo-lithography the difference ot «• . i , . , ,, • , • I previous efforts. It is Gorregios a hair s-breadth would spoil a picture;: li,r ... . . ,, • 1 ; Macdalexa andean hardly Uil, for it would hopelessly mix up the we think, to command a quick fale and hearty recognition. Like exery modern discovery, chromo-lithography has it* parli~:ins and detractors,— those who claim for it ?nter into these disputes. colors. After the ehromo has passed thro’ the press, it i» embossed and varnished, and then put up for the market.— These final processes are for the purpose of breaking the glo-sv light, and of softening the hard outlines which the picture receives from the stone, *hich imparts to it the resemblance of a painting on canvass. Mr. Prang began his business in the humblest way, but has rapidly increased his establishment, until he' any colpred plates that we have had Dow employs fifty workmen,—nearly before ; and it is, at least, ck-arly eii-of them artists and artizans of the titled to be regarded as a meaus of mo»t skillfull class,—am) is preparing j educating the popular taste, and thereto move into a larger building at Uox- ^ by raising the Natural ideal of art. bury. Ue n#eij ejghteen presses ; and hi* aalea are enormous. Ilia cata- blessings gndually grew up'nnder the little shadow of the first ‘printer's proof. ‘Until within a quit* recent peiiod, art has been lendal in its associations. (Jalletii S oT priceless painting*, indeed, there have always been ill certain favored cities and countries ; but to the people, a« a whole, they have beeu equaMy inaccessible and nnap- ... .... , , . i iircciated, because no r.revions tram- impossible capabilities,and those who 1 1 . , . . , ... ing had taught the community how regard it as miye handicraft, which, ° , ... , • . .u i- , to prize them. It was like Harvard no skill can ever elevate into the dig- ; ..... . u t , , ( ollesje withont the district school, nity of an art. Wedo not care to j . Wh t’er '—n r'tRet without satelites, and too far removed from the world of the an art or a handicraft, chromo-Iitho-, peoj»le for iis light to shine in the graphy certainly re-produces charm- • cottage and in the homes of the tnas-ing little pictures vastly superior to ! »es. “Now chromo-lithography, altho’ still in its iuf'tnry, promises to diffuse aot a love of art merely, among iSe |*»ple at larg*, but to Hl am) MtunKlixcl in Am#rira. It* atU-nipfs hitherto have been compwratir#-I* e«r>ii,l>iti.iU« ; but it was not Homtr ami t’lsto that wria first honorrit by tha print-ji ; ir. ■«« It was dreary ralerhitms ol ii-«ry crre«K R<> will it be with tliia pew *>t. A otto fnpolar taate impro»e«, theanb-|.rt» will t|» worthier l.l an art which tveks to *i»* luck naukiiwi wliat has hilhvrto bewn confined to lh« ft'*.11 A correspondent looking at chr*-mos from this point of vir\v, thus jn-•°gue now embra^a a large number j djCates (it may be somewhat enthu* of Album Cards, about seventy sets | »iastic«||y) their possible influ. nee on j tw*Ne in each aet; a beau'.ifulj t|je cu'ture of the people : | •eriea of illuminated ‘‘Beatitude*’’i “What the discovery of the artofi ____________________ I j | jymum Giwlit purpows to write, and “Scriptural Mottoes •” an endless j printing did for the mental growth ot du(i ^ ,,.lr ig-j. eiet„e0ury work lj«t f the people, the art of chrxmo-litho- , Pol,ti<*l rcoaoiuf, wbtnin the policy of our great men, and of meu not | , -. . . „.i; v'Prnwtid" u> Home Industrr will be ei- •o ttreat • Li 1 g^ghy si'.-ms destined to acc-mpli.h . 4oJ rindiellf